PruCancake Love
by cancer216
Summary: Two unlikely men come together and fall in love... over pancakes! Canada is a cafe waiter, and Prussia, is well, Prussia. When Prussia saves him from a certain perv, the two fall head-over-heels for each other. But will it last?
1. Pancakes

It all started with a couple of pancakes.

Or it could have started with a bird becoming hungry. Or a polar bear accidentally putting _too _much sugar in someone's hot cocoa. But where it really started, was _that _morning.

* * *

Canada woke groggily to the continuous beeping of his alarm clock. He hated getting up early. Especially when it was so close to a weekend. He quickly shut off the clock's alarm, but spent several moments in bed. Something shuffled next to him. That something, was a polar bear cub. It climbed on top of Canada's face and yawned.

"Who're you?" it squeaked.

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada."

Canada whipped out of bed, flinging his sheets, and not to mention the polar bear. He took a quick shower and climbed downstairs to make breakfast, along with his polar bear (named Kumajiro, or Kuma, for short). He began making a cup of hot cocoa. When it was done, he set it on the table to let it cool. Kuma climbed up on to the table, and bumped into the container of sugar... that was sitting next to the mug of hot cocoa...

When Canada came back in, he paled.

"Kuma," he said weakly.

"Who're you?" Kuma asked, as Canada began to pick up the mess.

"I'm Canada," he said, without thinking. He took several big sips of his hot chocolate.

"C'mon, we're going to be late," he said, picking Kuma by the waist. He threw Kuma into the car, and began to drive off, taking rather _large _gulps of his drink.

* * *

"Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!"

Prussia woke up to Gilbird pecking at his head.

"Ja, ja, I get it... just five more minutes..."

Gilbird pecked again... and harder, as if in retaliation.

"Fine, I get it! You're hungry! Just wait two more minutes and we'll go eat something!"

The little bird flew off his head and perched on the bed-rest, looking a little proud of himself. Prussia got up, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He rose and grabbed his canary by the wing, making it squawk.

"Let's go get some pancakes!"

* * *

"NO! I'm not going out with you!"

Canada slammed his coffee pot on the counter, making a loud BANG! France gave a sly smile.

"Oh hon, hon Mattie, you know you want to, mon cher~" France gave a little chuckle.

"I said no! And don't call me that anymore!" Canada yelled, drawing some attention from the customers. "I'm tired of you... of you... of you _molesting _me! There is no love in this relationship! No get out! Out of my sight, and out of my life!"

Canada was breathing heavily. Something felt... different about him.

France put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a kiss Mattie."

Canada began struggling as France leaned in, but France's grip was strong.

"Get off of me! You're drunk!"

Before France's lips could meet Canada's, something pushed him out of the way. Prussia stood there instead, glaring at France on the floor.

"He told you, to leave him alone," he hissed through gritted teeth. France drew himself up, and glared right back at him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Prussia," he spoke slowly, yet ferociously.

"Well, just watch me do something again, that you won't like!"

Before Canada could register it, Prussia grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his body... and kissed him.

Canada was shocked. His body felt weightless... it... it felt great. It was intoxicating, and he didn't want it to end. When Prussia's lips did leave his, Canada was a bit disappointed. France stood there shocked, while Prussia stood triumphant. He grabbed Canada's elbow, and took him out the door.

"B-but, I'm still working!" Canada cried. Prussia looked back and gave a mischievous smile.

"Not anymore."

They entered Prussia's car, and he started the engine.

"Wh-where are we going?" Canada asked timidly, all signs of his previous courage gone.

"You'll see. You'll see..."


	2. On Top of the World

Prussia kept driving, until they had entirely left town. Canada looked in the rear view mirror to see several of the buildings shrinking into black dots. He looked back ahead, as they entered onto the highway.

"Uh, where are we going again?" he asked nervously.

"You'll love it!" Prussia exclaimed.

_Yeah, but what is 'it'? _Canada thought to himself.

They soon turned off the highway, and begin to head towards the mountains. Soon, they were in the heart of the maples, Canada's favorite trees. He lost himself in the trees, and their green leaves. As Prussia drove past them, he looked over to Canada, and sweetly smiled, as he saw the glee in his eyes, as he looked out at nature. Prussia was reluctant to leave the grove, afraid of what Canada would do, but decided that the place he had decided to do _it _at was better.

As they left the grove of trees, Canada looked over to Prussia.

"Where _are _we going?" he asked for a third time.

Prussia gave a little sigh.

"Patience was and still is a virtue..."

Canada himself sighed, and slunk a little in his seat.

Prussia continued, and after a few minutes of silence, stopped. Canada shook his head, as he was getting a little car-sick. He exited the car along with Prussia.

"Where are-" Canada was cut off by what he saw. They were perched on a cliff, and from there, they could see everything. He felt on top of the world. Prussia came and stood by him. Canada glanced up at him. He was on top of the world... With the one he loved. Yes, loved.

Canada reached up to Prussia and pulled his head down. He leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

By the time Prussia had drove back so Canada could get his car, it was dark. Canada clumsily got out of the car, looking drunk, on love. He was blushing fervently and waved good-bye to Prussia. He waved back and drove away. Canada hiccuped and entered into his own car. As he put the keys in the ignition, something spoke.

"Who're you?"

Canada jumped and looked back to see Kuma.

"Kuma! You scared me!"

Kuma shrugged and crawled to the window. He pressed his nose against it and saw Prussia's car leave.

"Who're you?" he asked, pointing at the fading car.

Canada smiled.

"That's Prussia."

Kuma sniffed, as if in disdain.


	3. Bedroom Photos

Canada hadn't meant to end up in Prussia's bed. It... It had just happened all so fast. A seemingly innocent dinner date became something more, just in a quick few seconds.

It had been their fourth date. Prussia had invited Canada over for dinner. Canada had left Kuma at home. He had tried bringing him on the other dates, but it was always awkward seeing Kuma glaring at Prussia and interrupting the conversation with, "Who're you?" over and over again.

Canada timidly knocked on the door. The door opened revealing an angry looking Prussia. When he saw Canada, he immediately brightened. He opened the door a little wider, allowing Canada in.

"You look nice!" Prussia complimented. Canada looked down at himself, and felt himself blush. He didn't think he looked that great.

"Th-thanks..." Canada mumbled.

Prussia led him to the kitchen, and set him down at the table.

"What's for dinner?" Canada asked.

Prussia looked back, and winked.

"Pancakes! Your favorite!"

Prussia set a platter in front of him, stacked with pancakes. Canada beamed at him.

"Th-thank you!"

Prussia smiled and sat down, taking Canada's hand.

"Anything for you, my love."

Canada blushed and then withdrew his hand from Prussia's, getting a pancake, beginning to eat. The two ate in silence until Canada yawned.

"You okay?" Prussia asked, concerned, looking at Canada worryingly. Canada smiled at him.

"Yeah, just... tired. Had a..." Canada paused, remembering the awful morning he had had. He frowned. "... big day at work, that's all." He then tried to put a smile on, but failed. Prussia frowned, sat back, and folded his arms.

"It was France again, wasn't it?"

"N-no, well... yes..."

Prussia huffed.

"Why can't that flippin' jerk leave you alone? He's such a pervert, going around, harassing people. I swear, if this goes on much longer I'm gonna kill him!"

Canada reached and took Prussia's hand. Fear and worry came into his eyes.

"No! Please don't!"

He laid his head down on Prussia's arm, showing that he _was _really tired.

"Please... don't... for me..."

Prussia softly smiled, beginning to caress Canada's soft hair.

"I won't," he murmured... "I won't..."

Silence came around again, with Prussia continuing to caress Canada. Soon, Canada's eyes were fully closed, and his breathing soft and deep.

"Poor kid, you've had a rough time..."

He slowly got up and hoisted Canada up into his arms, carrying him like a baby. He carefully crept upstairs to his bedroom, lying him on his bed. He slowly eased Canada's shirt off, so he wouldn't be too hot, and put the covers over him. Canada muttered something and turned over. Prussia smiled, and slipped off his own shirt and crept into the covers, laying next to Canada. After a few minutes, Canada turned to face Prussia. He gingerly opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Prussia..." he whispered.

"Shh," Prussia placed a finger over Canada's lips.

"Just go to sleep..."

Canada drowsily nodded and closed his eyes. His breathing became calm and deep once again. Prussia smiled and took Canada's hand, whispering into his ear.

"You're what makes me awesome..."

Canada smiled, and Prussia fell into a luxurious sleep.

* * *

Canada woke up to see Prussia's face right next to his. He panicked for a moment, trying to figure out where he was, and why he was in bed with Prussia. He tried to remember last night, but just remembered the dinner. He must have fallen asleep and Prussia had put him to bed. Canada looked at Prussia's face. It was so calm. So serene. Canada smiled. He quietly crept out of bed and downstairs, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. He wanted to surprise Prussia with breakfast, but headed to the front door, wanting to grab the morning paper. He opened the door and saw the sun rising. He smiled. It was going to be a perfect day. He leaned down and was about to grab the newspaper until he saw _it. _His eyes widened, and his heart sank.

Pictures.

Pictures of him and Prussia in bed.

On the front page.

Oh no...

* * *

Prussia spent the morning answering the phone, over and over again, as Canada sat on the couch dazed.

"I've told you a million times now: NO! ... Well I don't care what you or anybody else say, I say no! ... Go get a life you freak!"

Prussia hung up and slammed the phone to the ground. He gritted his teeth when the phone began ringing again, but instead of answering it, he walked over and sat next to Canada. Canada didn't seem to notice, just staring at the wall in front of him. Prussia took his hand, and looked sympathetically at him.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered.

Canada said nothing, but rose from his seat and walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. He stood staring for a few minutes, and then closed the door. He grabbed his keys from the table and began to walk to the front door.

"I'm gonna get some food..." he mumbled.

Prussia nodded and waved goodbye. When he heard the door close, his smile turned into a frown. He got up and grabbed his own car keys. He had his own 'shopping' to do.

* * *

Shopping was even worse. Canada felt like every eye was on him. He thought that being noticed would give him pure ecstasy, but this... _This _was awful! He tried to act casual, putting some cans of soup into his shopping cart. He looked ahead, and saw that nobody was on it. They had all gone to the opposite side.

He tried to ignore the people, their pointing, their hushed whispering. When he heard what they were saying, he broke.

"Slut..."

"...Whore..."

"... gay prostitute or something..."

He grew red in the face and felt tears rushing down his face. He abandoned his cart, groceries and all, pushing past people who got in his way, and ran to his car. He locked the doors, and cried.

Hot, bitter tears fell to the floor.

What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Prussia slammed open the door to the cafe, breathing heavily, full of rage. He picked up a customer by the shirt and seethed, "Where is he? Where's that pervert France?"

The customer pointed a trembling finger to the door that had a sign that said: EMPLOYEES ONLY. Prussia threw the man down and marched to the door. He pushed it open to see France hunched over, wearing purple glasses doing accounts. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, is the poor Prussia sad?" he teased.

Prussia stomped over and grabbed France by the collar of his shirt lifting himself up.

"I know it was you that took those pictures," seethed Prussia.

France rose and eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh, hon, hon, hon~! And you're sure of that?"

"Sure I'm sure!"

France yawned.

"And what would you want me to do about that?"

"Take it back! I don't know? Just say they were photo-shopped or something! This is tearing Canada apart!"

France winked.

"Sure, I'll do it. I'll tell the press that they were photo-shopped."

"You will!" Prussia exclaimed. He dropped France in astonishment. After hearing these words, he then looked at France inquisitively.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

France dusted himself off.

"Nothing, nothing... Think of it as a little favor."

Prussia folded his arms, and glared at France trying to look for a sign of... of what? That France was lying? What good would that do? Prussia sighed and then began to walk away.

"You better," he said as he exited the room.

France nodded and the door closed. As it did, a smile came to France's face.

"You like me to sort out your problems, don't you... little flower?"


End file.
